


Fingertips

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Day Off, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Playing Games, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Sheith Week Unlimited: Dalliance, implied bottom!Shiro, nobody's naked, you'll see what I mean with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: Shiro and Keith have a day off and play a little game ;) Keith is a total tease in this one





	

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution for Sheith Week Unlimited  
> Day 6: Dalliance
> 
> compliment my writing trash on Tumblr @ http://no-way-no-gay.tumblr.com/ and my drawing trash @ https://cocoastainseverywhere.tumblr.com/

“L“, Shiro said, a slight smile on his face. He lay on his back, arms behind his head, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while. 

They had a day off and after a sparring session Shiro had insisted on (“We still need to be prepared. Zarkon could attack at any second, you know that, Keith”) the red and black paladin had returned to Shiro’s room where he had lied down at Keith’s behest (“You need to relax, you are working too hard”) with his boyfriend cuddled against him. 

For a while both of them had simply stayed like that, listening to the other’s breath and heartbeat, coming down from not only the recent training but the stress of the past weeks as well. Then Keith had started this little game. 

“I”, Shiro said amused, he thought he knew where this was going. Keith traced his finger over Shiro’s chest and upper stomach, leaving a tingly feeling the shape of a circle in its wake. He had drawn Shiro’s shirt up under his chin so the other could feel the small touch more easily. 

“It’s LION, am I right?”, he whispered in Keith’s ear, a few black locks tickling his nose with Keith’s head parked on the older man’s shoulder. Keith looked up at him, pouting. Shiro chuckled. 

“Well this was kind of predictable, you have to admit it.” “Not much inspiration for words here, is it?”, Keith answered, tracing a line over Shiro’s collarbone. Then suddenly his eyes lit up. There was a mischievous look on his face as he said “I have an idea though. Want to make it a bit more difficult? A sentence.” 

“Alright then”, Shiro said, smile in his voice, though a bit suspicious. He shuffled around on the bed to get more comfortable. “Ready?”, Keith asked and Shiro nodded. 

Keith looked him directly in the eye as he positioned his finger in the middle of Shiro’s chest. Something about his gaze was playful but intense. Lightly, very lightly – a touch so small it barely grazed skin and made Shiro shiver involuntary – Keith moved his finger down the middle of Shiro’s chest, down, down, getting closer to his belly button, diving in for a moment before going forward. 

With an evil sparkle in his eye and a small jerk of his eyebrows Keith let his fingernail graze the sensitive skin of Shiro’s lower belly, knowing full well that he was ticklish there. Shiro squirmed a bit. 

But Keith didn’t stop there. His finger continued its path downwards, following the trickle of dark hair. Shiro’s breath hitched when Keith’s fingertip got closer and closer to the seam of the boxers hanging low on his hips. That finally stopped Keith’s little journey. 

Shiro swallowed. He already felt a stirring in his groin. At that a triumphant grin spread across Keith’s face, forming dimples in his cheeks. His gaze stayed on Shiro when he repositioned his finger. 

It startled Shiro to feel it on the same spot on his chest it had started again, had he been lost in the moment. Only now did he remember he was supposed to guess a sentence. Right. Keith’s grin only widened at Shiro’s expression. Evil bastard. 

The finger started to move again, a horizontal line to the left side of his chest, getting closer and closer to- Shiro gasped. Damn, Keith knew he was sensitive there. 

Smirking, Keith let his finger rest on the nipple, moving the tiniest bit back and forth, making it harden under the light touch. When he finally retreated Keith couldn’t help but use his nail a second time. Shiro jerked under him. 

A tent had formed in his boxers by now but Keith ignored it. His finger started a second line in the same direction just a few inches above Shiro’s belly button. When his finger halted, Keith retreated his hand completely and moved his face closer to Shiro’s instead. 

“So?”, he breathed, warm air fanning Shiro’s lips. “Which letter was that?” “An F”, Shiro whispered back, voice breaking. “Good”, Keith smiled and moved his finger back to Shiro’s heated skin. “Next one’s coming.” 

This time he started directly at Shiro’s right nipple, pressing down on the hardened nub, making Shiro gasp again, before moving down. Just before he reached the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers again, Keith’s finger changed directions, circled Shiro’s belly button and went back up – using his nail again – only to land on the other nipple. Shiro bucked his hips up to no avail. 

“Letter?”, Keith asked lightly, clearly pleased with himself. Shiro was aching in his underwear. “U.” “That’s right”, he smiled bright and leaned down to kiss Shiro. 

Shiro tried to kiss back and distract Keith from their little game but he only pulled back and laughed. “No, no, we aren’t finished yet.” Shiro huffed in disappointment. The finger returned- again on his left nipple and Shiro squirmed again, finding no release in his groin. 

Keith neared his other nipple and Shiro feared the torturing small touch only that it didn’t come. The finger went down and over to the left side of his stomach. Somehow that was worse, being denied even the smallest of sensations. 

“C”, he said, this time without Keith asking. His boyfriend smiled. At the latest by now it was obvious where this was going. That absolute bastard. Absolute beautiful bastard. His long hair falling in his face, his eyes twinkling and his nether regions being seemingly interested in the situation as well. 

Shiro was so aroused, he couldn’t help but moan at the next letter: “Oohh.” “Hm, nope. That isn’t correct”, Keith said amused. “I think I should start anew, seeing as you made a mistake.” “No no no, Keith! It was a K! a K, alright?” 

The younger boy chuckled. “Okay, I give you that. How about another difficulty then? Another sensation?” and he moved to straddle Shiro’s hips. “W-what?” “Another sensation”, Keith whispered against his lips, his delicate hands gripping Shiro’s waist and holding him in place when he moved his head down. 

Shiro gasped when a wet tongue swiped up the side of his chest, soft and warm against his skin. Although it would be cheating to look down Shiro did it anyway and felt himself trapped in Keith’s heated gaze right as he reached his nipple. 

Shiro bucked his hips up, grinding against Keith’s crotch as the other lapped at the nub, then sucking it between his lips. Shiro groaned and finally gripped the sheets to ground himself. 

Keith’s left hand went down while his tongue moved forward, following a lightning-shaped path. The hand landed on Shiro’s clothed dick. He bucked up again. 

“Keith, please”, he breathed, following the other’s motions with his eyes. Keith’s hand began to move in circles over his shaft, a wet spot already visible and Shiro writhed on the bed for more friction. 

Keith’s lips closed around a nipple again and while Shiro whined, he used both his hands to finally free Shiro’s dick from its confines. It slapped against Shiro’s pale stomach as it sprang free, the sound making Keith moan around the nipple in his mouth, sending vibrations along his boyfriend’s skin, making him buck up against Keith’s hand again. The feeling of flesh against flash made both of them groan. 

Finally Keith moved away from the abused tit on to the next, though only lapping at it for a moment before continuing. Shiro felt like exploding as more wet lines were drawn over his skin while tentative fingertips moved slowly over his leaking cock. Eventually Keith stopped. 

Shiro hadn’t realised he had closed his eyes though when he opened them again he saw Keith’s face moving down, down, down. 

“Oh yes!”, he shouted as lips closed around the head of his cock, sucking fast and hard. Keith held his hips down so as not to choke on his dick as Shiro tried to buck up into the wet heat of Keith’s mouth. He moved his head down, taking in more and more of Shiro’s shaft, moving faster. 

“God, Keith, god”, Shiro panted, feeling his climax approach. With a twirl of his tongue around Shiro’s dick, he couldn’t hold on anymore and with a long moan came down Keith’s throat. 

Shiro’s head fell back onto the pillow as he tried to catch his breath. Keith released his boyfriend’s softening dick before moving up and kissing him. 

“Now, Shiro. What was the sentence?”, he wanted to know. “Fuck me”, Shiro growled, lust in his eyes. Keith licked his lips. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
